


An Exceptional Thought

by germanwinter



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanwinter/pseuds/germanwinter
Summary: Little snapshots of baby Kyoya's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because who doesn't love some baby Kyoya?
> 
> I don't really know if I need one but disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.

Fuyumi was ecstatic when she found out that she might have a younger sister.

She was ten years old when her mother and father sat her and her brothers down to tell them she was pregnant. Fuyumi instantly became a small ball of electric energy and gave a high-pitched squeal so loudly that her brothers cramped their eyes closed and cringed away, with Yuuichi rolling his. Akito and him were already both in the middle school at Ouran, while she was still finishing upgrade school, and since Akito had entered middle school with their older brother he'd claimed that he was now too big and old to play with her, and that what she was doing was too childish.

But a baby wouldn't, little sister wouldn't say that.

"I can't wait to have a baby sister," Fuyumi said, physically vibrating with sudden joy and energy on the couch, ignoring her older, angsty brothers sat next to her. Her mind already racing with ideas and images of her playing with a little girl.

Akito rolled his eyes, copying Yuuichi, and spat at her, "What if it's a boy?"

"It's going to be a girl!" She shot back as quick as lightening. The two children glared at each other; Fuyumi was still mad that he didn't play with her anymore.

Their father, Yoshio Ootori, interrupted them by shushing them with the cold, stern way he did that only he could do, that would send chills down all their backs. "Now, children," His older, strict voice pierced their ears. "We will have to wait patiently for this baby, and be good while we do. We have to take care of your mother, do you understand?" The words thinly veiled what they meant, and the children all nodded orderly.

As they were excused from the room Fuyumi overheard Akito say to Yuuichi, "You know, I thought I saw her getting fatter."

Fuyumi didn't. Fuyumi didn't at all. Yuuichi just frowned down at him and walked away, but she felt fire burn and rise in her chest. Those words made her want want to run up and hit Akito on the head hard, and keep hitting him until he neither got the message or got knocked out. Looking back on it years later, she could see that it was just young Akito's childish way of trying to get attention and acknowledgement for his intelligence and perception from their older brother, but at the time it made she fume with rage, made her see red.

But the next day Fuyumi and Akito tease each other, and it became apparent that they probably would of the next six months. He said that the small thing groaning inside of their mother's stomach was going to be a boy, while she believed religiously that it would be a girl. For a week straight it felt like their father was having to keep hushing their squabbling over the dining table and down the halls, while slowly, their mother's stomach began pressing against her clothes.

The next six months were busy with preparation for the additional Ootori. Their mother, Etsuko Ootori, was taken care of extremely well by the doctors the Ootori's employed - more so than she had been in her last pregnancies. This was her first one in over a decade, and now she was in her early forties, so a close eye was kept on her by the doctors.

Perhaps, if it was any other family, the pregnancy would have been considered an 'accident' or a 'happy incident.' But it was the Ootori's - a family were it was seen that it was practically biologically impossible to make mistakes - and was therefore seen as an 'addition' or an 'after thought.' An exceptional after thought. A delightful addition to the already built home of the Ootori's.

Though it was already more delightful for one parent than another.

It was no secret that Fuyumi was her mother's favourite, being the third child and only a girl. Yuuichi and Akito couldn't be Etsuko's, obviously. They belonged to their father in ways Fuyumi and the new baby could never understand. That, and that their birth of two males had been what ensured the Ootori line; they were, as the English said, 'An heir and a spear.' But Fuyumi had been the third child, and a girl, making her all her mother's and her mother's alone. She was the prize Etsuko received after having already given two healthy boys to the Ootori name, and this coming child would be as well, no matter the gender it turned out to be. They would belong all to their mother, they would be the subject of her undying and unwavering maternal affection - all her kisses and hugs and loving, warm attention - in ways the first two boys never could have been.

She was forty-two when she went on maternity leave halfway through her second trimester, giving the boys and Fuyumi what seemed like infinite time to talk to her and ask questions about the baby during the long hours after school until dinner.

Fuyumi couldn't wait for a sister, no matter what stupid and insulting names her brothers' called her for dreaming that it would be a girl. She dreamed of having a small bundle of black hair to braid, a plump little body to hug tight and tiny chubby hands to teach clapping games. She could dress her up, and show off how cute her younger sibling was to everyone at school, and all her other friends from rich families who didn't go to Ouran.

As the months passed by their mother's usual graceful walk had become a waddle as her stomach grow to protrude out, large, in front of her. Fuyumi began learning more and more about babies and pregnancy from her mother and the doctors. She became obsessed with it. From the grainy, black and white pictures she learned what the baby looked like inside her mother, where the head was and what position the arms were in. She learned the scientific, hard-to-pronounce names of the baby's stage of development, about the trimesters, what her mother liked to eat now and what revolted her. She even learned about she and her brothers had been like pre-birth and during their first few months.

While her mother stayed home Fuyumi quickly discovered that if she put her hand on the right spot at the right time she might be able to feel the baby kick or move under the fabric of the shirt and the hard, smooth skin it covered. The first time it happened - and every time after that - she thought it was magical, almost like she could communicate with her little sister.

And then the labor came, just on time, on the right day, exactly on the dot.

It was in the evening, just before dinner, as their mother, Fuyumi and Akito were walking in the gardens. They were right besides Etsuko when she all of a sudden gasped out and put a hand to her stomach.

"Fetch the maid," She breathed out sharply between her teeth.

They did as she said, and she was whisked away to the nearest Ootori hospital quickly. Their father followed at a sluggish pace an hour later compared to her - in no hurry - after he finished work in his office, saying he'd bring the children to the hospital the next day.

The house's staff were the only ones left to answer the siblings' budding questions as they tried to keep them seated still at the dinner table. Fuyumi's and Akito's questions bounced across the empty house with their loud voices, addressed to no-one and everyone at the same time.

"How long will it take mother?"

"When can we see her?"

"What will he look like?"

"Will she cry a lot?"

"When can he talk?"

"How will she eat?"

"Will he be all red and wrinkly?"

"Will she be loud or quite?"

"Will he vomit?"

"How long will it take her?"

"What is his name?"

"It's her name!"

"No it's not, they never said that!"

"Would you two please stop it?" Yuuichi asked coldly, looking up at them with a glare that matched his voice. Since the start of the school year he'd become irritated and intimidating to his younger siblings, like he could barely tolerate them. He was going into high school next year, and had been completely unfazed and uninterested about having a new sibling. His glare already mirrored the image of their father's. "It's getting annoying."

The two shut up and sat down silently.

All that night Fuyumi couldn't stop thinking about her new baby sibling as she lay in bed. They were told they couldn't go to see her until the morning, but she was so excited to see her she wiggled her toes fast under her thick covers to expel some of her nervous energy. She thought about sneaking off out of her room, down the back of the property and running to the hospital. That when she got there she would find a beautiful baby in pink waiting, all smiles and rosy cheeks.

The thought of her having a baby sister and not knowing about it the second that she came into the world killed her with giddy anticipation. Maybe the baby was born now? Or now? She simultaneously felt giggly and frustrated with the fact that she wouldn't know for hours.

She did, however, eventually wear herself out into sleep with thoughts of a baby sister; of running away with her to Paris, Madrid, Milan - fashion capitals of Europe - and to come back in years to their family's it's open arms, with their brothers starstruck by their bravery, their mother admiring them of their independence and their father more approving and loving than Fuyumi had ever seen.

Early the next morning a car was sent to pick up the siblings to go to the hospital. The car ride was full of shaking knees and pinches and punches from Fuyumi and Akito. Once they arrived there Fuyumi and Akito spilled out of the car and broke into a sprint to find their mother's room, only to be followed by Yuuichi and Tachibana who new where to go.

Once they entered the stark white room the had to shield their eyes a movement before they adjusted. Being members of the head branch of the Ootori family, whenever any of them went to hospital they got a special room to themselves to be seen by special doctors, but this room seemed much different from any of the ones they had been in before. It looked bigger, the walls taller and more glaringly white. Their mother lay on a bed in the middle, propped up by pillows into a sitting. Their father sat on a chair, rubbing his head the way he didn't when he was tired or trying to keep a headache at bay. In the back corner, near their mother, was a white cot. The children stood there looking at it all. This hospital clean, stark, almost barren room wasn't what Fuyumi expected when she thought of seeing a new baby.

"Hello, mum," Said Akito, finally breaking the silence of them just staring into the room from the threshold. He still called her 'mum' then.

"Hello darlings," She said as she smiled warmly, waving her hand of them to come over to her. She looked like she'd just gotten up from a nap, her hair pulled up, behind her head messily, her face shining with a thin coat to sweat under the glaring bright lights. Hues of blue hung under her eyes, like she'd spent the whole night up. Their father looked up at them then, having just noticed that they'd arrived, as if he hadn't sent out the order to pick them up himself. He too, looked tired and drained, but nearly as much as his wife.

The three shuffled towards their mother's bed timidly, like they were afraid that anything could happen at any moment. They didn't want to be rude to their mother - they knew that they would be cascaded if they were so - but they burned to see the newborn, which they knew lay in the cot.

Etsuko smiled her smile sweet, genuine smile at them; the one-sided one, which was almost just a grin, and that seemed to be more her cheeks and lit up eyes. Even though she looked tired and and near exhaustion and more like a mess than the children had ever seen her, they still thought she looked beautiful.

"Are you alright, mother?" Yuuichi asked once they all were by her side.

"Yes, I'm more than fine," She smiled again as she assured him.

"What's the name?" He asked, managing to cut to the point politely.

"Kyoya," She said simply, pronouncing ever syllable with great importance as she lay on the bed and she motioned for them to go and look in the cot.

The children all walked over and gazed in to it.

There lay a small bundle of red tinted, wrinkly skin wrapped neatly in pale blue. Tiny fist clenched together tiny fingers and small feet curled up in white socks. A small mess of black, combed hair lay on top of eyelids that pealed open ever so slowly. Big eyes, so dark they were almost black, looked up at their older siblings for the first time as the baby made a strange gurgling noise. The eyes were pitch black and blinked close and open again slowly, watching and looking around above them. Fuyumi's mouth opened, no sound came out.

So small.

She hadn't expected the baby to be so small and fragile. She hadn't expected it to make her chest swell like this.

"Told you, Fuyumi, it's a boy."

But she didn't hear Akito's harsh words - or his grunt after Yuuichi shoved his side. She didn't care at all that the baby was a boy, or that it was wrapped in blue or had more hair than she expected. He was the most beautiful, the most perfect baby she'd ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that this is probably crap, but I would greatly appreciate any thoughts on this please. Even if it's really short and just "4/10, needs more dinosaurs" or "u r shit" I would be very thankful for it.


End file.
